


13 Bloody Hearts [2P!England/Oliver Kirkland]

by Zuliet



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	13 Bloody Hearts [2P!England/Oliver Kirkland]

“Sooo, [Name], truth or dare,” teased Natalia as the bottle landed on you. You tossed around the decision in your head. “Either way it’s going to be the same.”

“Huh?” you asked, giving her a funny look.

“It is both a truth and a dare: tell us everyone you’ve gone out with. I don’t care if it’s just one date.” You flushed red, knowing full well most of them were in the Circle of Death (Your ‘Truth or Dare’ Circle). 

“W-We-Well, l-let’s see. There’s – um – Alfred and Arthur and Allistor and Allen and Matt and Seamus and –”

“You’ve dated basically the entire family, we get it,” Natalia said flatly, you glanced at her with a dark blush.

“U-um, I was with Kiku for a while. I was with Ludwig. I dated Gilbert on a dare. Uh, Lovino and...Antonio! And I got stuck a date with Ivan once,” you noted, getting a glare from Natalia on the last bit.

“What?! Is my brother not good enough for you, Miss. [Country Name],” snapped the Belarusian, causing you to hold up your hands defensively.

“Calm down, Natalia, I’m just saying that Ivan is a good friend of mine now that we’ve had that date. However, my friend was supposed to be the one on the date but got scared and left,” you chuckled nervously. “Actually – no. That’s not right, that was with someone else... Ah, now I got it! Raivis said that he would hang out with me one day. But Ivan kind of butted in and Raivis was so intimidated that he ran away! And so I had my date with Ivan – mainly because he forced me to!” You chuckled at that last part and an arm slipped around your waist from beside you.

“Ah, mon amour, you never told me you were with so many people before me,” said a French accented voice at your side. This caused you to chuckle more and look over to meet the eyes of Francis Bonnefoy, your current boyfriend. You gave him a little peck on the lips,

“They’re in the past, darling, you have nothing to worry about. They all broke up with me anyway – except Gilbert, I defiantly broke up with Gilbert,” you said, your voice growing flat and a shudder visibly running down your spin.

“Hey! That date wasn’t that bad!” growled Gilbert, you tossed a glare at him.

“Oh, believe me. I’m pretty sure I had more fun with Ivan.”

“Why you –” started Gilbert, but was cut short by a look from France. Then the Frenchman turned back to you, and leaned close to your ear.

“Was I the first to get to have you?” he whispered, and you turned a red once more as you meagrely nodded. With that, Francis planted a kiss under your ear. “Good.”

“Go flirt somewhere else, you two, get a room,” teased Oliver from next you, giving you a little nudge with his elbow. You laughed as you turned to your best friend and stuck out your tongue. Oliver stuck his tongue out back at you, causing you to laugh again. With that, the game continued as you spun the bottle.

It was a half hour or so later, you all had almost finished your silly game. You crawled out of the circle, your bladder screaming at you, only for Oliver to catch your foot.  
“Where are you going?” Oliver asked, causing you to chuckle.

“Bathroom,” you said simply and, with a nod, he let you go. As you made your way to the bathroom, you heard Oliver announce cupcakes and tea. You chuckled and continued on with your business. It was about a half hour later, because God knows you always got lost in Oliver’s house and it took you forever to find anything and get back to where you were, when you came back from the bathroom. It was quiet, too quiet. You knew you had been gone for a while, but you also knew that there was no easy way to shut that group up! You called out for them, but no one answered. 

“Hm, maybe they’re outside.” You headed to the front door, but stopped short when you heard running footsteps.

“[Na]-[Name]! St-Stop! Wait! Please!” you heard Natalia’s voice call down the hall way. You turned to see her running towards you with wide panicky eyes. "O-Oliver wants you. But I wouldn’t go and run away if I was you.”

"What? Why? Where's Oliver?" you asked, your heart starting to beat rapidly. "Where's Francis?"

"All Oliver said was ‘tell her to follow the blood pudding path, and that I have something she’s looking for.’ I don’t know about you, [Name], but I’m getting out of here. Oliver is crazy! Da pabačennia!” With that, Natalia ran past you and out the front door.

“‘The blood pudding path?’” you asked yourself and then caught sight of red on the floor: Natalia’s bloody footprints. Your eyes followed it to the dark hallway; hesitantly you followed them yourself and quickly came to a blood trail that started in the living room then down the hall and up the stairs. 

You followed the blood trail down the upstairs hall way; you couldn’t believe there was so much of it! Finally, you followed it to a door and found it slightly ajar. Lightly pushing, the door swung the rest of the way open.

“Oliver!” you gasped, the blood covered, pink haired man being the first thing your eyes came into contact with. He turned to you, a twisted smirk on his face.

“[Name],” Oliver purred, dropping one of the things in his hands. Your eyes flitted to the object on the floor, and you stared in horror at what you found.

“A-Arthur,” you whispered hoarsely, and you began to tremble. Arthur was dead, a large hole in the side of his chest, and his shirt and face was soaked in blood. You noticed more next to him, a whole pile in fact. Your eyes flitted from face to bloody face. “A-Alfred...? Sea-Seamus...Allen...Ki-Ku...Ludwig...Allistor...? L-Lovino...A-An-Antonio...Matt...? I-I-I-Ivan...Gil-Gilbert...?” You slowly backed away,

“What’s the matter, [Name]? You seem frightened, you’ve never been scared of me before,” Oliver teased, coming towards you.

“You-You killed Arthur!” you shouted, pointing at him. “Y-You killed Alfred, and Allen and Matt! You killed your family! You killed our friends! Why-Why?! How could you?! How could you, Oliver?!” You hadn’t realized before now that you were crying.

“Don’t you recognize them, poppet? And what they have in common?” Oliver asked, to which you shook your head. Oliver smiled and held up his hand. In it sat – a human heart, which you assumed was Arthur’s by the big hole in his chest. Wait...it was then you realized. Your eyes widened and you gasped.

“Th-They...They-They’re m-my my...” you stuttered, putting a hand to your mouth.

“Your ex-boyfriends,” Oliver finished, you shot your eyes to him in terror. 

“B-Bu-But...But why?!” you demanded.

“Don’t you get it, Poppet? They hurt you. So I ripped out their hearts, like they ripped out yours,” said Oliver, his voice growing into a growl at the end as he squeezed the heart in his hand, digging in his nails.

“I wasn’t even dating Gilbert! I broke up with him! And it was just one date!” you growled, knowing he was unjustly killed. Then you froze, “Wait...where’s Francis? Where’s my boyfriend?! – Oliver!!” Oliver stared at you with a malicious smirk, his heterochromatic eyes swirling. He dropped the heart and made his way over to where you stood, frozen to your spot. Looping an arm around your waist, he towed you into the room and shut the door behind you.

“I was saving him for last,” purred Oliver as he let you go and walked towards the closet. He grinned at you, an evil, twisted Cheshire Cat grin, then opened the closet. As Oliver moved, you gasped. Chained to the wall inside the closet was Francis, he was beaten and bloody but not dead. You gasped and you started crying harder as you ran over to him.

“Francis!” you yelled; despite his state, Francis raised his head at your voice and smiled.

“Mon Amour,” Francis said weakly, “what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be. Oliver is psychotic –” Oliver slammed his elbow into Francis’ stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Francis coughed, spitting out blood, and looked back at you.

“B-But I can’t leave you. Remember? You and I: in it together, no matter what,” you said, tears sliding down your cheeks. But Francis shook his head,

“Not this time, Mon Chere,” he whispered, “I – don’t think I’m going to make it passed the next ten minutes.” You put your hands on his cheeks,

“No, please, don’t say that. Please, Francis,” you begged, “I don’t want to be alone.”

“You won’t be alone, [Name], I’ll always be in your heart.” You bit your lip, trying to see him through the blurring tears.

“I don’t want you in my heart, I want you here! With me! Corporeal!” you cried, looking into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

“You’re using words I don’t understand again,” Francis chuckled, causing a small smile on your lips.

“It means I want you solid. I want you alive, my love,” you whispered. Oliver put a hand on your shoulder, and you glared at him. “Why – Why do you have Francis?! What has he done to you, Oliver?” Oliver’s face fell as he gave you a dismayed, yet thoughtful look.

“What has he done?” asked Oliver in a calm, teasing voice. “Why – Poppet – he’s kept you from me; courted you, occupied your time since we were pre-teens. You may have dated other men, but you always told me you ‘simply adored’ Francis. Whether he was your acquaintance, your friend or your lover, you always seemed to talk about him. You were always devastated when the other’s hurt you, but when you saw Francis it’d be ok again. But what about me?! You knew me long before you knew Francis. We were friends in diapers! And I’ve loved you since we were kids, but you never saw me as anything more than ‘silly Oliver.’ Or your ‘best friend, Ollie.’ I wasn’t anything more than a best friend in your eyes; do you know how much that hurts?! But it’ll be okay, Poppet, once you kill Francis –” 

“What?!” you yelled, gaping at the pink haired man you once knew as your best friend. “Ki-Ki-Ki...Kill Francis?!”

“It’s the only way we can be together, [Name], and you will suffer as I have for all these years,” Oliver said simply and he pulled a large knife out of his back pocket. “Besides, he’d tear your heart out eventually. So I’d just have to rip his out anyway. If you just cut out his heart now then things’ll be easier in the long run.” 

“You might as well cut out your own heart, Oliver,” you growled, standing protectively in front of Francis. “Because all you’re doing is breaking mine.” Oliver smirked then chuckled darkly,  
“That’s not how this works, Poppet,” he sighed, waggling the knife. “Because in the end, whether you like it or not, I get you. Now –”

“Wait,” said Francis suddenly, and weaker than before. “b-before you, um, kill me. ____, would you reach into the inside pocket of my coat?” You looked at him, hesitating, then did as he asked, digging into his blue coat and groping around in his pocket. Finally, your fingers connected with a velvet box, and you pulled it out.

“Francis – what’s this?” you asked quietly, causing Francis to smile.

“That, well, open it.” Slowly lifting the lid, your eyes were greeted with a large stone – a diamond to be precise. You lifted it out of the box, and then looked at Francis. 

“Francis –” you whispered, causing Francis to chuckle.

“I, um, was planning on proposing to you tonight. But, now I guess all the wooing and roses and love making will have to be for gone. So - [Name], we have been together for a while and I love you very, very much. Will you do the honour of being my wife?” he asked, and you cried harder, nodding your head and slipping the ring on. You got up on your tiptoes and kissed him, when you pulled away you smiled at him but you heard a growl behind you. You turned to find an angry Oliver, and he pulled you away from your fiancé.

“You. Are. Mine,” Oliver growled, thrusting the knife in your hand and spinning you towards Francis. “Now kill him!” You shook your head,

“No, I couldn’t – I can’t. Not Francis. Not the man I love,” you sobbed weakly, your knees shaking.

“Stab him. Cut out his heart! You can keep it as a memento of his love,” growled Oliver as he shoved you towards Francis.

“I’ll kill myself with this knife before I kill Francis!” This seemed greatly amusing to Oliver as he began laughing uncontrollably, still shoving you.

“Do you honestly think I’d let you, Poppet? Your blood is one I will not shed,” stated Oliver as he positioned the knife in your hand.

“I’ll be okay if you do it, [Name],” Francis said, “just know that my heart only beats for you. I love you so very much and it hurts sometimes because I do so. As long as you’re the one to end me, [Name], I’ll be okay. As long as your beautiful face is the last one I see.”

“Enough with the sap, lovebirds. Chirp your last ‘goodbye,’” growled Oliver; tears poured down your cheeks. 

“I love you, Francis,” you muttered, and he smiled one last time.

“Je t’aime, [Name], my beautiful wife. Mon Amour,” Francis said sweetly, smiling despite the fact that fiancé was going to kill him at the hands of a mad man. You smiled and Oliver made you plunge the knife through Francis’ chest. Francis gasped in pain, and then, just like that, he was gone. His eyes dulled, but never left you and the smile never left his face. You stared, your breath shaking as you watched blood soak Francis’ favourite jacket. Finally, your knees gave out and you collapsed to the ground. You dropped the knife and stared at your hands, which were shaking, then covered your face.

“F-Fran-Francis!” you cried, your sobs wracking your body. “No-o-o! I lo-o-ove you-u-u! Don-Don’t lea-leave me!” You coughed, choking over your sobs. You felt sick and disoriented, just numb. You felt a hand on your back,

“It’ll be okay, Poppet, I know it hurts,” said Oliver’s voice, but you only growled at him and glared up at him.

“You don’t know anything! You say you love me, but if you loved me, if you really did, you wouldn’t have taken Francis away from me! Don’t. Touch. Me!” you yelled, shoving his hand away. Oliver seemed surprised as first, but then growled himself.

“You’re mine now, whether you like it or not, [Name]! And with your thirteenth boyfriend dead, we can be together. I’ll never let you go.” With that, Oliver pulled you up, thrust something warm into your hands and tugged you towards the door. You looked down at the item in your hands – a heart. You glanced back to see Francis’ smiling corpse with a hole in his chest. So this was Francis’ heart, my heart only beats for you. You gripped the heart close to your chest; this was the only part of Francis you had left besides his ring. Oliver pulled you into another room, which you noticed had no windows and only one door. “Now, stay here, Poppet. I’ll clean up and then I’ll be back.” With that, Oliver shut the door, leaving you in the numbing darkness with only Francis’ heart for comfort.

 

~


End file.
